


when we were seventeen

by sunset_oasis



Series: Innocent Before Yesterday [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, but could arguably be canon compliant i guess?, i had a sudden fondness for this pairing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: The last time they talked to each other, they were seventeen.





	when we were seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

The last time they talked to each other, they were seventeen. Now, they are almost thrice that age.

Rita takes a moment to study the other woman, hair tied back elegantly, still looking as beautiful as ever. The years might have been harsh towards her, but somehow Andromeda Tonks nee Black has still aged well.

The way Andromeda casually adds a lemon to Rita's tea makes Rita's heart ache a little bit. Some sort of nostalgia stirs inside her, familiar yet so far away like anther lifetime. It's not as if they still love each other – they'd been long over that – long, _long_ over. But she supposes the first love always left a mark.

Rita kind of misses those days. Bittersweet sixteen. Passionate and burning – and probably burnt a little too fast. They'd fallen out of love for so long, but there would always be some place inside her heart reserved for Andromeda.

Looking back, even the angrier, sadder memories make her nostalgic. While they hadn't worked out, it still angered Rita, at that time, when she found out that Andromeda was willing to run away with a muggleborn instead of her, despite both of the romances were probably considered forbidden by her family. A huge row led to over thirty years of not speaking to each other.

They were so young and foolish.

"You said you want to interview me," Andromeda looks at her, and quirks an eyebrow, still the same way as she did the expression all those years ago.

It feels like seventeen all over again, in some eerily strange way.

"You know what they taught us – never take what someone say what they wanted at face value," Rita responds, her voice slightly taut.

Rita's breath hitches as Andromeda slowly smiles and murmurs, "Have we ever?"

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com)


End file.
